Harry's Boxers
by Amazonia
Summary: Something happens in Harry's dreams to force him to realize that sometimes normal dreams can be just as bad as Voldemort induced ones.


_Title: Harry's Boxers  
Chapter Title: Harry's Boxers  
Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and The Great Hall General Public  
Genres: Action/Adventure, Angst, General, Humour, One Shot  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Sometimes normal dreams can be just as bad as Voldemort induced ones_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. _

* * *

**Harry's Boxers**

By Amazonia

Harry, scar still tingling, sprang up from his bed. The Snitch alarm clock his boyfriend had gotten for him because he was 'always unfashionably late' was flittering across his head, wings fluttering and tangling in his matted hair. He'd forgotten the nightmare and he was late, not to mention today was Monday and he had Potions. This day was definitely not starting out well. He needed breakfast to keep his energy up for Potions, and if he didn't get up now he would never get any food.

Noticing that no one else was in the dorm, he quickly gathered his belongings, remembering not to forget the leather hair tie that he always wore to Potions, and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After his shower Harry noticed that he only had about twenty minutes to head down to breakfast. He ran out in the hall, quickly tying his hair back and sticking his hat, which felt really floppy, on his head. He ignored the weird, shocked stares that accompanied his every move.

He should have brought his jacket, he thought, as it was a little chilly out, especially after his shower.

As he burst into the Great Hall, he stopped short. At the bang the doors made, everyone turned to see who it was, suddenly stopped their normal chatter, and gaped. Harry stood bewildered- what had happened this time? In his hurry to get to breakfast did he forget to wipe the shaving cream off his face? No, he thought, his face was devoid of any sort of cream. Did it have something to do with Voldemort? He touched his scar, remembering his dream this morning, and thought hard about what had happened in it. But he still couldn't remember. He looked up at the head table for possible clues. All were gaping, with the exception of Professor Sprout and McGonagall, who were both blushing, Professor Snape, who was smirking vindictively, and Professor Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling as furiously as ever.

What the hell was going on?

He didn't realize he'd said that out loud until Ron, ever the loyal friend who was still covering Hermione's eyes, stood up to talk. It was then he was interrupted when a fifth year Ravenclaw stood up and shouted, "Hey, Alan, where's your Equus?"

Harry felt more confused than ever. Most of the upper Muggle witches and wizards were laughing, Hermione included- although she was trying to stifle it.

Harry, seeing that she obviously understood, looked at her for help. But, just as she was about to explain she was interrupted, like Ron. This time, however, it was to the banging of the Great Hall doors as someone else strode in to the same Ravenclaw's shout of, "Oh, look, there he is! There's Equus." It seemed that everything was against him today, he thought.

Harry turned around and came face to face with his boyfriend, who no one knew about. Oh how the rumors were going to start now. He could almost feel the heartbreak when they would have to separate for safety.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Draco Malfoy drawled, jealousy barely tinged in his tone. His eyes raced up Harry's form. Harry suddenly felt very naked under that gaze. Draco's piercing gray eyes stopped at Harry's head, and suddenly the aura of jealousy was slightly gone, replaced by amusement and slight panic. He gave Harry a subtle disappointed shake of his head.

Harry knew it; there was something on his head. It was probably shampoo. Curse his lateness. He pulled down his wizard's hat and stopped short. He suddenly knew why it had felt so floppy that morning. It was his boxers, or rather, Draco's boxers that Harry had stolen. Harry's face reddened until another thought crossed his mind, if the boxers were on his head then…He looked down at himself and all of Hogwarts were treated to Harry's other side as he ran, pale and swearing, from the Great Hall. Just as he rounded the corner he heard accusations being thrown about the fact that he had no tattoo on his chest of any Hippogriffs, and Snape taking three hundred points for indecent exposure and two hundred for indecent language. He stopped hearing the rest of the students' laughter as he got to the Quidditch pitch. Suddenly everything seemed so hazy.

Harry woke up, sweat beading his upper lip as he stifled a scream from his nightmare, careful to stay quiet so as not to wake the smuggled Draco up. He swallowed harshly; it was just a dream. Just a dream, he thought, or else Draco wouldn't be here next to him. He looked at his calendar to make sure that it was actually Monday, sighed in relief, and got up to take a very long shower to clean the nightmare away.

After his shower he made sure to check every inch of himself in the mirror. When he was satisfied that he did indeed have all his clothes on and that his hat was actually a hat, he woke Draco up and they went their separate ways- like they did every day.

As he walked with his friends to the Great Hall he kept looking down at himself to check if anything had disappeared.

At breakfast, as Dumbledore was giving an impromptu speech on time, Harry asked Hermione who Equus and Alan were.

Suddenly looking ill after her surprised explanation, he was really glad it was all a dream. He quieted her questions down in lieu of listening to Dumbledore's speech, which was coming to an end.

"And so, children, I beg you to remember that when you stop running, one thing keeps moving," the Headmaster finished, looking at Harry with twinkling, knowing eyes. Harry blushed, suddenly feeling that Dumbledore knew about his dream, and looked away. He caught Draco's eye. The blonde raised his eyebrows at Harry's blush and blew him a secret kiss.

The End

* * *

A/N- Time to give credit where credit's due: The line that Dumbledore says at the end of his speech was an actual part of a quote that the Dumbledore actor, Michael Gambon, says about Dan Radcliffe in Equus. It can be found in the News Archives of Mugglenet, Feb 25th 2007. The line that Harry thinks in the beginning about bringing his jacket is a shout-out to Harrys_boxers' story "I Wish I'd Brought My Jacket." It is archived at under the same name; go check it out. And, best saved for last, Happy Birthday Harrys_Boxers! I hope it was a good one.

A A/N- This story was written a WHILE ago.


End file.
